


P is For Perfect

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: It's a Phil poem





	P is For Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little Phil poem  
> let me know if you would like to see a Dan one.

Phil Lester  
Is

P is perfect in every way 

H is for happiness you bring each day 

I is for intelligence we see for sure 

L is for the love you give us more and more 

And

L is for the light you shine on us 

E is for enlightening us which we love and trust

S is for smart plus we know you are good at art

T is for talent it speaks for itself you don't keep it  
on the shelf

E is for entertainment  
and

R is for radiance we feel many times  
You make me want to rhyme 

 

Remember you are perfect the way  
are yes your our bright shining star.


End file.
